


Happy Valentine's Day

by RoEstel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 1





	Happy Valentine's Day

“我们有新号码了，Mr.Reese.”

“今天？情人节还会有号码？”Reese拿着煎绿茶和甜甜圈一边走近Finch身边一边难以置信地说。

Finch微微侧身抬起头，一手接过前特工熟捻地递过来的煎绿茶，露出了经典的“我不苟同”表情，说：“Mr.Reese，我想我已经重复过很多遍了……”

“号码从不停止，我知道，Finch。”Reese把甜甜圈放到键盘边上，略有些恶趣味地看到自家老板紧张地瞟了一眼甜甜圈盒与键盘的距离，“我只是有点惊讶竟然会有人在情人节还有心情策划犯罪。”

Finch不置可否地看了一眼Reese，拿起了手边刚刚打印出来的照片粘上胶带。

“我强烈地不建议你以这种方式接近我们的号码，Mr.Reese。”

“今天是情人节啊，Finch。”

前特工露出一个戏谑的笑，虽然他知道耳机那头的人看不到，但是他能想象得出来对方的表情，而他又忍不住为此笑了起来。

这次他们的号码是个成熟系的女士，在律师事务所作法律助理，有点让Reese想起了Zoe。

不过呢，Zoe肯定不会像这位Miller女士一样因为一次一夜情给自己找来麻烦。

Finch在查明了这不过是一夜情对象死缠烂打，发现Miller女士身家不菲之后妄图绑架敲诈之后松了口气。“他叫了他的朋友，计划在Miller女士从她的律师事务所出来的时候绑架她——她一般下班时间都挺晚的。”

“看来上帝并没有完全抛弃我们啊，Finch。”Reese语调中的愉快使得他的声音似乎都没那么低沉了，“我会叫Fusco来善后。”

“请不要掉以轻心，Mr.Reese。”Reese又忍不住上扬了嘴角，脑海里被那个戴眼镜的小个子一板一眼的担忧表情占据。

“我以为你会多陪一会儿Miller小姐。”

Reese看着面不改色依旧全神贯注于面前的电脑的自家老板，语气中故意带了点疑惑：“难道你今晚有约吗，Harold？”

Finch停下在键盘上翻飞的手指，椅子后滑，侧身看着已经从半个小时前的打斗中恢复得一丝不乱的自家特工，疑惑地说：“没有，Mr.Reese，为什么问？”

“看来只有我们两个一起过情人节啦，Harold。”Reese一脸遗憾地在Finch的椅子旁站定，一手轻轻搭上了小个子的肩膀。

Finch略有些难以置信地努力仰头看了自家特工一眼，后者却只是微笑着，说：“情人节快乐，Harold。”

“……情人节快乐，John。”

FIN


End file.
